Mechanical locks and keys have been used on vending machines for over the past 50 years. Such mechanical locks and keys have many disadvantages in terms of mechanical problems, security issues, and difficulties in managing the usage of the keys. What is required is an electronic key and management system to overcome the management and security problems associated with mechanical locks and keys.